COMO AMA UNA MUJER
by sailor mercuri o neptune
Summary: Hermione regresa a Hogwarts pero no como estudiante  ni como bruja.


Desafortunadamente Harry Potter y todo lo que su mundo refiere pertenecen a JKR pero este pequeño oneshott es de mi autoria y espero les guste

Cinco años después de haber estado presente en el gran Torneo de los Tres Magos, donde se enamoró por primera vez, Hermione se encuentra en su camerino alistándose para salir al escenario que su antigua profesora McGonagall creó para su presentación.

Y digo antigua pues a los dos días de la muerte del director Albus Dumbledore, su padre que había adquirido una gran deuda decide que debe explotar económicamente la voz de su hija para salir de su problema, aprovechándose del cariño de su hija pero sin importarle lo que ella pensara o sintiera, motivo por el cual ahora ella se encuentra en su camerino y es que en un intento por demostrarle cuan insignificante es para ese mundo su padre logra programar una presentación en Hogwarts.

Y ya una vez en el escenario y tras haber cantado su primera canción pero sobre todo el enfrentarse a las miradas de decepción que quienes fueran sus grandes amigos se atrevió a hablar:

─ Muy buenas tardes.─

─ ahhhh – se escucha el grito de los estudiantes que siguen su carrera artística.─

─ Gracias – agradeciendo el entusiasmo – en verdad muchísimas gracias por este bello recibimiento, ahora quisiera cantar una canción que lleva dedicatoria para un ser especial – y tras encontrar sus ojos grises agrega – te quiero y esta canción va dedicada par ti.

Quizás me he apresurado

A pisar sin ver los pasos

A dejar que las heridas

No sanaran bien

Mirándole a los ojos comienza a recordar el momento en que al inicio del quinto año empieza a notar a un rubio normalmente egocéntrico un tanto distraído al grado de no ofenderle, pero sobre todo empieza una extraña relación con este al poco tiempo que su supuesto gran amor "Ronald Weasley" se paseara frente a ella besuqueándose con alguna chica del colegio.

Quizás por impetuosa

He dejado tantas cosas

Que eran parte del camino

Parte de crecer

Transcurrido el tiempo en que este par se va relacionando ya para finales de ese año ella se ve iniciando un noviazgo secreto con el chico de ojos grises al cual le promete estar con él en todo momento que Draco la necesite pues sabe que el pronto se verá en una dura prueba que deberá pasar.

Quizás por que tan solo he sido una

Que ha sido enamorada de la luna

Tan solo eso ha sido mi pecado

El de seguir mi corazón a todos lados

Seguir mi loco corazón a todos lados

Al momento de mencionar estas tres últimas estrofas, voltea la cara buscando nuevamente a "sus amigos" y recuerda el instante en que una semana antes de la muerte del director, ellos la descubren en brazos de su amor Draco y en lugar de escucharle le juzgan sin importar más nada.

Te he amado como ama una mujer

Que ve en su hombre el paraíso

Si me entrego lo hice total

Y si falle volví a empezar

Y a levantarme del camino

Regresando su mirada ahora humedecida por las lágrimas que comienzan a salir de sus ojos castaños recuerda el momento en que horas antes del fatal desenlace del gran Albus Dumbledore ella se entregó a Draco marcando sin saberlo una despedida definitiva, pues no solo lo vio huir sino también ella dos días después abandona el colegio.

Te he amado como ama una mujer

Que el alma no la abandonado

Y que lo intenta un día más

Y que ha soñado con soñar

Y por amar se ha equivocado

Y por amar se ha equivocado

Y como si de un pensadero al cual todos pudieran acceder, a sus espaldas se muestran imágenes de ella llorando, al poco tiempo de salir y dar inicio a su carrera, pero no un llanto cualquiera sino un llanto lleno de tristeza por el amor perdido, así como su necedad de aferrarse a todo aquello que le recordara a su amor.

Quizás no ha habido espacio

Para ver bastante claro

Y al final de la jornada

Tuve que perder

Si te ha llevado el viento

He vivido mis momentos

Y al final de mi conciencia

Solo tuve fe

En la pantalla se observa como Hermione se presentó a su primer concierto con la mirada perdida y aferrándose a una fotografía, foto que el rubio reconoció sin necesidad de ver la imagen ya que recordaba el momento en que fue sacada, una visita a Hosmeade donde no se dejaron ver juntos.

Y solo por seguir esta locura

En la pasión que rápido se esfuma

Tan solo por creerlo nuevamente

El rubio después de ver la imagen con la fotografía y ver a su único amor con su mirada triste comenzó a recordar la forma en como iniciaron su relación, la cual se dio después de una de sus tantas peleas verbales, para concluir en un apasionado beso robado por él.

Por no caer y a veces no desvanecerme

Por toda la necesidad de hacerme fuerte

Ahora es el rubio quien voltea a ver al nuevo trio dorado y recordando la tristeza de su chica cuando ellos se enteraron y le dieron la espalda de la forma más brutal, lo que le motivo a llevar a cabo su misión más importante con el fin de vengar la tristeza de ella pero sobre todo que el primero en pagar el dolor causado fuera Potter.

Te he amado como ama una mujer

Que ve en su hombre el paraíso

Si me entrego lo hice total

Y si falle volví a empezar

Y a levantarme del camino

Hermione recuerda la vez que se entregó a su amor aun cuando se le queda mirando a Ginebra quien fue la que mayor daño le causo con sus palabras, situación que estremeció a la pelirroja y para concluir su canción aprovechando unos escalones que se formaron frente a ella para bajar del escenario hacia el público se dirige hacia él, quien a su vez se levanta de su asiento y empieza a caminar hacia ella en una total sincronización.

Te he amado como ama una mujer

Que el alma no la abandonado

Y que lo intenta un día más

Y que ha soñado con soñar

Y por amar se ha equivocado

Y por amar se ha equivocado

Al término de la canción Draco y Hermione se encontraron en el pasillo a un paso uno del otro.

─ Pequeña.─

─ Dragón.─

─ Te amo – dijeron al unísono – te extrañe.─

Y sin percatarse que el padre de ella se iba acercando furioso, se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y necesidad del otro.

─ ¡Hermione! ─ exclamo el padre de ella y agrego molesto – ¡suelta a ese idiota y regresa al escenario!

─ Lo siento padre pero ya no más, tu deuda ya está saldada y tienes dinero suficiente pero yo ya no canto más – dijo aferrándose a Draco.─

─ Bien tu así lo quisiste – y ante un grupo de asombrados alumnos, maestros además de su propia hija saco un arma muggle y con tono amenazador en la voz agrego – o regresas al escenario o el muere.─

─ Lo siento ─ y sin que nadie ni el propio Draco se diera cuenta tomo la varita de este y pronuncio ─ ¡Sectusembra! ─y agrego ─ No voy a renunciar a el nuevamente – dijo aferrándose a su chico el cual tomo su varita y volteo a su chica para besarle mientras que los profesores que ya habían salido de su asombro se hacían cargo del padre de Hermione.

─ Te amo ─dijo al terminar el beso y acto seguido ─ ¡accio nimbus 2009! ─ En cuanto tuvo su escoba a mano tomo a su chica y salió con ella montada en la escoba de la escuela de magia y hechicería para dar rienda suelta a su amor pero no sin antes voltear a ver a Astoria y decirle – Astoria, lo nuestro se cancela así que eres libre de buscar nuevo marido.

Nota: la cancion es de Jennifer Lopez y disculpen si hago mencion de la canción durante el fic pero es la unica forma que me acomodo para hacer el fic.


End file.
